A Rose is a Rose Any Day
by Destiny'sVampireSlayer306
Summary: you get no summary, cuz i suck at writing them.


Destiny'sVampireSlayer306: Sup peoples!!

Kai: Holy Shit, Satan's back guys.

Destiny: What do you have against me?

Kai: I dunno, I just don't like you.

Destiny: Nice.

Kai: Oh yeah, it is nice.

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, though if I did I would make it a yaoi heaven!!!

Kai: She is clearly insane.

Destiny: Screw you!! And now I shall go watch Dane Cook!!! And rule the world!!!

Kai: Whateves.., Going to hide the sugar now…..

Destiny: WHAT!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!! MY SUGAR!!!!!

Kai: Get over yourself, women!!!

Destiny: Fine!!! I'll just start the story now!!! Meanie!!!

A Rose is a Rose Any Day

Chapter 1:

Red Roses mean Death

Whoever said being a flirtatious, sexy, sly, cunning, raven-haired, golden-eyed, bandit leader, didn't come with it's perks? Me, myself, and I would love to beg to differ, ah, wait allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Rei Kon, lead bandit with all of the above, to describe me. As stated earlier, I am the leader of a bandit group called the White Tigers. We currently are the best demon group in this moment in time. Oh, did I forget to mention that little sweetheart, we're all demons. Any who, I'm off to find my redheaded companion to plan where to steal from next, I walk thru the camp, my tail twitching every so often to the beat of a unknown song. I sighed, whistling I called Wolborg to me, the beautiful wolf pack leader came trotting up out of nowhere.

"You summoned me, pup?" I have to pout at the pup comment, I mean come on I am 370 years old…….which in human years makes me 12, but hey screw humans!!!!

"Oi, I resent that nickname!! You know I'm a neko-jin, so don't call me a dog's pup." Wolborg rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"What did you summon me for, Kitty?"

"Annoying, stupid, wolf pup!!"

"And I am not an 'annoying, stupid, wolf pup' for your information I'm a 4,000 year old spirit, don't disrespect me!!"

"Oh drama queen major." I grumbled.

"Hey, I heard that!!" I giggled at the wolf's antics.

"All I need you to do is go and find Ata. Tell him we need to have a plan by tonight. Can you do that?" Wolborg gave me a who-do-you-think-I-am- look. After that he trotted off, and I went to go get some food. As I go along a song pops into my head and I start to singing.

_I set out on a narrow way…._

_Many years ago…._

_Hoping I would find true love…._

_Along the broken road….._

_But I got lost a time of two…._

_Wiped my brow and kept pushin' thru…._

_I couldn't see how every sign…._

_Pointed straight to you……_

_Every long lost dream….._

_Lead me to where you are…._

_Others who broke my heart….._

_They were like northern stars…._

_Pointing me on my way…._

_Into your loving arms…_

_This much I know is true…._

_That God bless the broken road…._

_That led me straight to you….._

I stop singing, damn I really need to see Ata now, I miss him.

"Where are you Ata?" I grumbled and jumped into my favorite tree, grabbing and apple and drywashing it onto my shirt. I'm about to take a bite, when a red blur crosses my vision. I sigh and look to the branch across from me.

"Ata," I whined. "Give me my apple back!!" I'm about to yell at him when I feel his lips pressing onto mine, he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I let my eyes slide close, but why does he taste of apple?

"Ata, did you eat my apple?" I asked deathly calm. The earlier mentioned redhead only smirks in return. The smirk is soon disappears, replaced by a playful scowl.

"How many times must I tell you to call me Tala? We've known each other for over 200 hundred years, we just became lovers 100 years ago, so call me Tala." With every word he brought his face closer to mine.

"Rei, Kitten, what was the reason you wanted to see me?" I looked over at him, smirking before turning away to have my back push up against his chest.

"What, _Ata_? Can't a lover request to see his lover? Besides, you never know, I could be requesting you so we can have sex." I look up to see that his sapphire eyes filled with lust, I give him a sly smirk before reaching around him, squeezing his ass. I hear him gasp, that's my que to jet!!

"Kitten you are so gonna pay!!" I ran with everything I had, maybe I could out run him!!! This would be a first!!!??

"Here kitty-kitty….Where are you kitten?" Ugh…He knows I hate when he does that psycho voice, gods I hope he doesn't find me…..Woops, spoke to soon.

"I found you, you've been a very naughty kitten, now your gonna get it!!" Tala is cornering me in our tree house, I'm backed up against the wall and……Ohhhhhhhhh…….

Tala held Rei's hands above his head and kissed him hard on the lips. Tala pushed Rei up against the wall and slid his leg in between Rei's weak ones. Rei moaned into Tala's hot mouth, he pushed his growing desire onto Tala's leg. When they broke for air, Tala had trouble controlling him self.

"Rei, koi, you look beautiful." The said neko blushed, his kitten ears dropped a bit, and the blush became worse across his cheeks. Tala smirked, lifting him up bridle style and carried him to the bed, Rei smiled shyly. He pulled off his kimono bottoms and let Tala slide the top off. Tala nuzzled Rei's neck, Rei's eyes became half lidded and filled with lust until he remembered something.

"Tala, not now. I'm in season, if we make love, 14 months from now we'll have a litter." Tala stopped and pouted.

"Rei-koi," Tala whined. "I don't mind us having a litter. Come on, I know you want to bear my kits." Rei squirmed as Tala started touching and rubbing Rei's belly.

"Tal, stop. We need to talk about where we're going to rob tonight. And you acting as if I'm with kitten is making it hard to think." Tala didn't say a word, he climbed off Rei and smirked.

"What, _kitten_? Do you not like when I touch you like this?" Rei's breath hitched, as Tala pushed his hands on Rei's lower abdomen, stroking it. Rei couldn't take it, he shoved Tala to the ground before getting up and pulling up his pants and stormed out, leaving a totally shocked Tala.

I stormed off, I'm so pissed at Tala! I told him when nekos go into heat or season (call it what you want) males can produce their mate's children. Now when I told him I said 'Ata, I'm too young to bear. I have to be at least 400 to give birth, or the strain will be to hard on my body.' and he agreed to what I said. Oh god I need to vent, might as well go talk to Lee and Drigger.

/Drigger, where are you?/ No reply, come on I want to talk, answer dammit!!

\Don't swear cub. What's the matter?/

/Can we meet at Lee's? I need to talk to him too./

\Sure cub, meet you there./ I stalk to Lee's hut, ignoring every women that sighed at the sight of me. This is annoying beyond belief. I knock on Lee's door, then pushed the door open. Lee's sitting there, a big white tiger is next to him.

"Hey Lee, did Drigger tell you I was coming?" The lion demon shook his head, I sighed and glared at the said tiger demon. Drigger looked at me with a passive look.

"No, he didn't. But anyway, what's up with you?" I sighed and sit next to him.

"It's Ata, we had a fight. Or, well, it's more like I yelled at him." Lee and Drigger are both giving each other looks, oh joy, and hint the sarcasm.

"That time of month again?" Ohhhhhhhhh……why is it when Lee says it like that he makes me sound even more of a female, I mean I get mistaken for one all the time now this?! Dammit!!

"You make it sound like a female thing only!!" Lee sighs and pulled me into his lap, arms around my waist, nuzzling my neck.

"Rei, tiger, you need to calm down. Stressing your self does not help, alright?" I'm still pissed, can't change that! Lee, what is that look in your eyes?

_You feel like a candle…._

_In a hurricane…._

_Just like a picture…._

_With a broken frame…._

_Alone and helpless…._

_Like you've lost your fight…._

_But you'll be alright…._

_You'll be alright….._

"Lee," I moan and he brushed my hair. "Lee, stop, let me tell you what happened."

_Cause when push comes to shove….._

_You taste what your made of….._

_You might bend till you break…._

_Cause it's all you can take…._

_On your knees you look up…._

_Decide you've had enough…._

_You get mad…._

_You get strong…_

_Wipe your hands…._

_Shake it off…._

_Then you stand…._

_Then you stand…._

Rei looked at Lee and then Drigger, he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Rei, what did Ata do?" Rei opened a golden orb, then closed it.

"I didn't have sex with him. I told him I was in season and he said it was fine if I gave birth to a litter. Then I told him to stop rubbing my stomach and to help me plan. Then he got cocky and kept acting like I was with kitten and he wouldn't stop so I shoved him to the ground and left." Lee looked at Drigger.

"You wanna handle this?" The demon sighed and nodded.

"Rei, give him time. He is much like Wolborg, Wolborg is always trying to make love to me when I'm in my human form. You know he just wants to see you with kitten, you'll be a very handsome and yet tubby neko-jin." Rei pouted at what Drigger said.

"Drigger!! I know I would be fat, didn't need to point it out!!" The elder demon chuckled, Drigger rose to leave.

"Well I best transform, I'm utterly bored, sooo I'm going to tease Wolborg!!" With a swirl of light, the once magnificent tiger now stood a tall handsome, young demon. He had long, silver hair with black streaks, he had black tiger ears on top of his head, and a long white tail swaying gently behind him.

"Bye-bye now!! Oh and Rei, go and make up with Tala, 'kay?" Rei smiled and nodded. He turned to Lee and snuggled closer to his chest, Lee held him in the brotherly embrace. The moment was ruined by a younger thief coming into the hut.

"Rei-sama, Ata-sama request for your presence." Lee and Rei both looked up at the green-haired messenger, Rei sighed and stood.

"Alright Kevin, thank you for reporting this to me." The small boy bowed and left the hut, Rei turned and placed a slight kiss on Lee's cheek and left the hut. Rei was following his nose to find his lover when a message flashed across his senses.

("Rei, I'm up in our tree, darling.")

I heard the communication run thru my head, I took off to our secret tree house, when I arrived I heard talking, I listened to what was being said.

_**"Ata, you know that pisses Rei off!! You shouldn't do that if you ever want him to become your mate!!" **_

_**"Oh hush up Lee!! All your doing now is being the overprotective brother and do you really think Rei will like that?!" **_

_**"Do you think he likes to be disobeyed by his second in command and lover?! You do this hoping to wear him down, or should I say so you can just have sex, you pervert!!" **_

_**"Don't you dare doubt my love for the kitten!! You probably just want me out of the picture so you can have him all to your self!!" **_

_**"I would never do something like that!! He's like a little brother to me, I could never hurt him that badly!!" **_

_**"Pffftttt, whatever you say lion…." **_

_**"Do you wish to say something else, wolf….?" **_

_**"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr……" **_

That was it! I didn't want my lover and friend/lover to be fighting!! Damn them!!

Rei burst into the tree house to see his two loves fighting each other, he ran and stood in between the two of them.

"Stop!! Stop this now!! You two are acting like kittens, you need to grow up!! You know that I love the both of you so stop this idiotic fight!! Please…….please don't fight……." Tala and Lee stared at their beautiful leader was now on the ground, crying his eyes out. His arms were wrapped around his knees as he sobbed into his pants, his long raven-colored locks fell over his shoulders and down his back as he shook miserable. Tala looked up at Lee and gave a nod as the both of them fell to their knees and pulled their kitten into their arms.

"Rei, kitten, please I'm so sorry. Your right we shouldn't be fighting, and I'm sorry that I didn't heed your command earlier when you told me to stop, I had forgotten that I am only second in command and that you are my leader. Will…..no, could you forgive me?" The neko-jin raised his head out of his knees and looked up a the sorrowful sapphire orbs, he turned to see the same in the black orbs on the other side of him. Rei reached up and licked Tala's cheek, then did the same to Lee, they looked down at their leader/lover. Rei looked like a kitten that had been forgotten about in the ran by a little child, Tala licked Rei's tears away.

"Yes, I forgive you. I forgive the both of you, you both are older than me and just want the best for me, and I can understand that. But if you two still want to be my lovers you've got to stop thinking that I love one of you more than the other one, okay?" Tala and Lee both agreed to it by sealing it with a kiss, Rei smiled into his two kisses.

"Well, it seems that Kevin was able to deliver my message." Rei nodded and gave an apologetic kiss on Tala's parted lips, after what had just happened Tala was utterly confused. He gave Rei a look of: 'I'm-so-adorably-confused-right-now- look, it caused both Rei and Lee to laugh at their wolf demon lover.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. You were just getting to me, that's all." He nodded his head and frowned all of a sudden, Rei raised a fine black eyebrow.

"What?"

"Did you just walk around the whole camp with no shirt on?" Rei looked down at his bare chest and blushed.

"Ummmm…..Yes, I can't believe I did that!! And you didn't tell me Lee?!" The said lion only smirked before bursting out laughing with Tala and shook his head.

"At that moment in time, I was more concerned as to what was bothering my lover, not to if you were wearing a shirt or not!!" Rei pouted and walked off to go put on a new garb on. This one was red and black, on the front it had a outline of a red tiger on a black background, the back was the complete opposite, Rei pulled his raven-hair into a high ponytail, and he left the room.

"So, did you guys even discuss about where we could before yelling at each other?" Tala nodded his head and pulled me over to the map that was set out on the table, it showed Japan.

"Alright, we know that when we robbed Dark-sama he had somethings that were linked with the legend. We also know that since then that he has built an alliance to the North, which means the North must have something that has to do with the legend. But that also means that they know who we are and probably are ready for an attack from us, if we wish to rob from there we should send a small group of our most elite. And the reason I say that is it would be pointless to travel there and lose about half of our men and then come back with wounded and have hunters on our trail." Rei nodded and pulled out of Tala's grip around his waist, he turned to Lee and saw that his brow was furrowed, Rei moved over to him and rested his arm on Lee's chest gently cuddling to him, purring to cheer up his love.

"Lee, lion, you're face will freeze if you keep frowning, now tell me what's the matter?" Lee sighed and let a little rumble erupt from his chest, as his redheaded lover massaged his shoulders and I was nuzzling his chest. He ran his fingers thru my hair.

"It's nothing, but it looks like there is nothing in the human world that has to do with the legend any more." I looked up as well and saw that he as absolutely right.

"Damn," I swore. "I think it's time we viewed the Immortal Plane." Tala nodded his head and pulled away from Lee, I do the same as we all stand up straight. I sigh and start to sing.

_Darkness before twilight…_

_Family before love…._

_Death before surrender…_

_This is our life…._

Tala and Lee joined in as the wind picks up.

_Crimson blood that flows…._

_Thru our veins…_

_Falls to the ground…._

_Like a midsummer rain…._

_Take thy blood…._

_And water the blood red rose…._

_Of our sins…._

_Show us the map of the Immortal Realm!" _

The map began to glow, the wind was harsh and fridge. Rei shivered and his eyes changed from the liquidized gold like they were, instead they changed to a emerald green, they looked like they were actually cut from the very stone just as lifeless and sharp. He sang the last verse.

_Darkness before twilight…._

_Full moon before half…._

_Blood brother before none…._

_The Immortal Realm is where it began!! _

The map was totally different then what it was an hour ago, but so were Rei, Tala, and Lee.

Rei now had long silver hair, like Drigger. The hair had green strips running thru the silver, the two colors mingled together and swirled like the sea foam and the sea it self. He had those emerald eyes, they matched the emerald strips on his cheeks. His eyes now matched his demeanor, cold and silent, this was the alter ego of Rei, Rijin.

"Well, Ata, Kenji, where should we begin?" Ata, Tala's alter ego was playful and flirtatious. His hair was still as red as blood, but now it was longer and in a ponytail. His eyes where now blue with a black rim, and they were filled to the brim with mischief. Kenji, Lee's alter ego, was also playful yet strict, he was the oldest of the three, and Rijin was the youngest.

Ata looked at his lover, he smirked, leaning over he grabbed his cold lover's ass. Rijin yelped in surprise and then turned around, kissing him hard, he pushed his tongue into his mouth and grinned as Ata moaned. When they broke away, Ata snuggled into Rijin's embrace. Rijin's mask slipped and he gave a smile, kissing Ata's forehead. He pulled away and went to the map. The map was now glowing a dull green, wisps of red and black light illuminated the map's pictures, giving it as three dimensional look. Rijin scanned the map, he thought that he saw nothing that held any value of any sort, nothing to help with the legend or just for a petty steal, until his eyes came to rest upon a strange looking place.

"Hiwatari…..Hiwatari….why, Ata, is that name so fresh in my mind?" The wolf demon came over, Rijin pointed on the map as to where it was located. Ata looked at it for a moment, then with a wave of his hand, the picture of the castle became third dimensional. He stalked over to the other side of the table, his face had a frown upon it and his eyes were filled with concentration, then his eyes lit up in acknowledgment.

"Hmmmmmm…..what's this, the Hiwatari is part of the legend?" Rijin's ears twitched at the sound of that, his head snapped at break neck speed to look at his lover.

"Are you sure?! How can we be sure?!" Ata withdrew something that was dangling around his neck, it turned out to be a pendant. The pendant was carved sapphire, it was a sculpted to look like a wolf sitting on a block of ice, Ata took it off and looked at both Rijin and Kenji.

"To do this ritual I need you two to do the same as me." Rijin withdrew his own pendant, it was sculpted out pearl and emerald, it depicted as white tiger standing on a cliff, the tiger looked like it was over seeing lands of some sort. Kenji's own pendant was black pearl, it showed a lion with kill in it's mouth, setting on a rock. The three of them waved their pendants over the castle and said (Lest shlet helck marabo kigala) the pendants began to glow and they all focused their light on the Hiwatari castle, Rijin smirked.

"Well, my kois, it seems that we'll be paying Hiwatari-sama a visit."

Destiny: I'm done for now.

Kai: Finally.

Destiny: You know what, keep that attitude up and no sex with your lovers!!

Kai: I despise you…….

Destiny: I love you too, Kai.

A/N: So here's an idea I had, we all know about yaoi threesomes, and foursomes, but what about a five some!! Tell me if you like the idea or hate it.


End file.
